


So Unlike Yesterday

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But he's trying, Established Relationship, Len doesn't know how to do emotions, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry didn't always figure out what Len needed. Sometimes, talking is unavoidable.





	So Unlike Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close, but here's the New Year's fic!
> 
> Not beta'ed because I'm writing these things in a scramble after work and I don't hate my friends that much.

~*~

Barry was already feeling his way across the sheets as he started to wake up, forcing his eyes open when he didn't find anyone next to him. He yawned and winced at the grossness of his mouth, wiping his hand against it like it could change the way it tasted. He didn't get hangovers anymore, but Cisco's newest alcohol variant hadn't tasted great going down, and certainly didn't taste any better the next day. He slid out of the bed and went to the bathroom to dig up the spare toothbrush—still half asleep, he wandered through Len's apartment, following the scent of coffee to the kitchen. Even though caffeine didn't work on him anymore, there was still a little magic that clung to the memory.

Len was at the stove, frying some eggs, and Barry very purposefully made noise as he came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Len's waist and resting his head against Len's shoulder. "Morning."

Len hummed, but he was stiff in the circle of Barry's arms, and Barry raised his head, trying to steal a look at Len's face. "Babe? You okay?"

"I'm fine." The words were short, sharp, and Barry frowned, stepping away. He was missing something, and the confusion fully woke him from the pleasant half-doze he'd been walking around with.

"Are you still mad about last night?" Barry asked.

"I'm not mad." Len turned and plated the eggs, then carried two plates to the table. He was doing his impassive face, which made Barry think he'd hit the nail on the head. On the other hand, Len had still cooked them breakfast, with Barry's portion piled high on his plate. Len was always stuck in his head, thinking five steps ahead even when he was supposed to be relaxing and Barry—he could do that, he could follow, but did he really want to?

Instead of second-guessing himself, Barry scooted his chair so he was sitting next to Len and hooked their ankles together. Len didn't pull away, but it didn't make him look any happier, either. The kitchen was silent except for the sounds they made while they ate—the clink of the fork against the plate, the small slosh of orange juice in its cup.

It was only when Barry was finished eating that he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sorry I didn't want to play vigilante last night, okay?"

"It's not about the club, Barry." Len moved as if he was going to get up, and Barry reached out for him, touching his wrist as gently as he could. Len paused, and then fiddled with the silverware, setting each piece out in a straight line on the plate. "You're young. I get that being with your friends at a party is fun."

"If you're about to call me kid, I'm going to work and we can talk about this later."

Leonard shook his head, a muscle in his jaw twitching, and Barry softened, breathing a soft sigh.

"Talk to me," Barry said, soft, his heart rising in his throat. 

Len looked at him for the first time that morning and cursed, running a hand over his head. "Stop looking at me like I just kicked you. I—I'm just thinking too much."

"Yeah, well, think out loud." It was Barry's turn to fidget, and he smoothed his napkin before he started picking at the edges. "Two heads are better than one."

Leonard's mouth twisted unhappily at the corner, and even now, rattled and confused, Barry wanted to kiss the annoyance away. "It's—it's just a damn superstition. People kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve to ward off loneliness, right?"

"Yes?" Barry had heard that particular thing before, but he'd never put much stock in it. "Are you upset that I wasn't there to kiss you?" At Len's exasperated glare, Barry raised his hands in surrender, a small laugh making its way from his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying to follow you here, but I'm lost."

"The heist that you ignored doesn't matter, and it's fine that you went to a party with your friends." Len hesitated, and Barry reached out to touch him again, interlacing their fingers.

"Don't stop now, you're doing so good," Barry teased, but apparently it was the wrong move, because Len's eyes narrowed; if Barry hadn't been squeezing Len's hand so hard, he probably would have pulled away entirely.

"I don't patronize you, you don't patronize me," Len demanded, and Barry lowered his head, squeezing Len's hand again.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he meant it. "I think I get it. You wanted to be with me last night, but I had plans and you didn't feel comfortable coming with me."

The fight slowly drained from Len, and the way he averted his gaze before looking at Barry head on told him he was on the right track.

"You said it yourself," Barry pointed out. "It's a superstition. It doesn't mean anything. We're more than just Captain Cold and the Flash now. And _you're_ the one I came to when I was wasted on Cisco's newest paint thinner." He stood and leaned over the table, pressing a quick kiss to Len's mouth. "I'm here. And when I leave for work in a few minutes, I'm going to wish I was here again. Just because the year changed doesn't mean I have."

Len stared at Barry for so long that Barry wondered if the conversation was over, that maybe he'd accidentally gotten Len stuck in a mental blue screen by forcing him to talk about his emotions.

"I'm… not good at this," Len confessed, like Barry hadn't known that. They'd only been dating for a year and a half, after all. What a surprise, Leonard Snart wasn't good at feeling things. Barry fought the urge to roll his eyes, focusing instead on what Len was trying to tell him. "I guess I'm just trying to say that I want you here. And maybe I'll give you a heads up on my next heist."

"And I promise I'll be there to stop you," Barry said. "Are we good? Because I really do have to run by my apartment to get new clothes before I go to work."

"Yeah," Len agreed, looking down at their interlaced hands and carefully squeezing, just like he had the first time Barry had held his hand. "We're good."

~*~


End file.
